Natsume: The Boy Wonder
by blackcat9517
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga was never a fan of Halloween.


**_Natsume: The Boy Wonder_**

**_Summary: Natsume Hyuuga was never a fan of Halloween. _**

Halloween. Oh how he dreaded that word. He was never a fan of this type of occasion. People would dress up in silly costumes and go tricker treating. He had no idea why children would go to strangers' houses and ask for candy. It was just something that he can't imagine doing. If there was one thing he hated more than Halloween, it's the fact that he had no choice but to buy a costume and _wear_ it. Why? Simple. His class partner and friend, Mikan Sakura was excited when the school announced that there will be a Halloween party. Everyone had to wear costumes. He was reluctant to go the party at first but after lots of begging and pleas, he agreed to go but he refused to wear a costume.

Even Natsume's best friend, Luka Nogi was attending the party after Mikan had asked if he was going or not. At first, Luka was hesitant to go but after Natsume nodded in approval, he told Mikan he was going to the party. Natsume and Luka both like Mikan but they didn't want to ruin their friendship. They have been friends ever since they were eight. Luka however, insisted that Natsume should ask her out but he said no. Luka deserved Mikan more than him but Luka said he deserved her more. They had constantly debated about this topic but both friends just ended them with jokes or simply laughed.

Natsume ran a hand over his hair and looked out the window of his room. They sky was clear and the weather seemed perfect for a little nap at the Sakura tree but something or specifically, someone, caught his attention. It was Mikan. She was dressed in a costume that would make boys drool over. He had his jaw slightly dropped, eyes a tad wide and he could have sworn he stopped breathing. In other words, she was drop dead sexy in the costume. He checked his watch. The party will start within five hours from now. He still has time to go to Central Town and buy a costume but it had to be a specific one. The fifteen year old couldn't believe he's going to do something crazy.

He mumbled incoherent words and wondered why she had to choose a character from a very popular TV show. He just hoped that the costume was still available. Natsume stuffed his wallet into the back pocket and left his room. There's no way in hell is anybody other than him or Luka getting near her. He could imagine Andou and Tono oogling at her like some serial criminals, especially Tono. He smirked as a plan came into mind. He had to lock Tono in a closet or something to prevent him from doing something stupid.

By the time he reached Central Town, the place was crowded with students doing their last minute costume shopping. Some were relaxing at the cafes while some were in a hurry. Natsume entered a shop which displayed a costume he was looking for. He smirked. Just what he wanted and no one else would get it. Hopefully it will be the perfect size but then he stopped dead on his tracks. Would he really dress up like a 'walking traffic light'? Ah, who cares. He'll just burn whoever laughs at him. He purchased the costume. The sales person said it was the last one and just the right size for him. Natsume also found out that the costume Mikan bought was a limited edition. There was only one available. He then headed straight back to his room. Two and a half hours until the party starts.

The fire caster tossed the costume on his bed. He wondered what Luka would wear. Natsume glanced at the costume. Maybe he should just wear the mask, some lose fitting jeans and a black t-shirt. He had a pride. What would people say if they saw him wearing that spandex? He groaned. Why did Mikan have to wear such a costume? Why does the costume look like a traffic light? There's green, yellow and a little red. Some many questions were bombarding his mind. He shook his head and decided to deal with Tono as a precautious measure to prevent Mikan from being... used.

The party was being held at the assembly hall. It was filled with spooky and other Halloween themed decorations. People were dressed in their respective costumes. Some were dressed as Darth Vader. Well, to be specific, at least ten. Some were Batman, Superman and even the infamous Joker. Natsume felt like he was in a comic book convention instead of a Halloween party. The small section located at the top of the banner caught his attention.

_Super Hero theme by Narumi L. Anjo_

_Happy Halloween!_

Natsume rolled his eyes under the thin fabric that covered his crimson eyes. Most people barely recognize him due to the costume and the mask but one person did. It was Hotaru but she wasn't dressed in her usual attire either. Instead, she was wearing a large violet cloak and a hood that covered most of her face. She was wearing a matching leotard as well. Natsume raised a brow, trying to prevent his lips from twiching. Before she could say something threatening, he assured her that he wasn't going to comment on her costume. Hotaru simply gave him a calm look and nodded. She then told him not to tell Hayate where she was. He arched an eyebrow once more. Hotaru then explained that Hayate had dressed up as Beast Boy after he found out she was going as Raven. Natsume simply smirked and walked away.

The next person who noticed him was his best friend, Luka. He was dressed up as a super hero as well. Commonly known by many as Speedy but mistakenly known as Robin due to the mask... in the TV series. Luka however, had a different reaction towards Natsume's costume. He was quite preplexed. He didn't expect his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga to dress up as _Robin_. The only thing he could say was

"What the hell?"

"Don't ask."

"Looks like the Boy Wonder has his eyes fixed on a certain _Tamaranean princess_, huh?" Luka teased.

Natsume's lips twitched. He coughed and cleared his throat and told Luka he'll see him later. Right now, he wanted to know where Mikan was. While looking through the crowd, he noticed that Narumi dressed up as... _Wonder Woman_. He nearly burst into a fit of laughter but refrained and tried his best from doing so. It would get people's attention. However, the image of Narumi wearing such a costume will slightly traumatize his mind forever. He shook his head and walked passed a couple of people until he saw something extremely shocking. It was Hayate. He was dressed up as Beast Boy but that's not all. He was green. Like grass green. The only words that came out of Natsume's mouth were

"Holy crap."

Hayate was desperately looking for Hotaru. He looked to his left, right, up and down but to no avail, he wasn't able to spot her anywhere. He sighed walked out of the hall, in hopes of finding Hotaru who was dressed up as Raven. Natsume couldn't believe what he was seeing tonight. Normal people look less normal but he couldn't blame them. Even he was in a costume. His eyes then scanned the crowds once more and spotted Sumire who was dressed up as Batgirl. It was quite obvious by her body language that she's probably looking for him. He noticed there were people dressed up as Cyborg, Green Lantern, Supergirl and even Hawk girl. He then decided to make a quick run for it. He was quite glad that most people won't recognise him from the costume. People then started to dance moments later.

As he reached the middle of the hall, he saw her. Clad in the Starfire costume, she looked even more sexy when she's in close range. There were about fifteen Robins surrounding her and it made Natsume slightly jealous. Beside Mikan were Tsubasa and Misaki. They were both dressed up as Kid Flash and Jinx. It suited them perfectly he thought. He then focused back to Mikan, fifteen Robins asking for a dance. He stood at a corner and silently took them down one by one by slightly burning their costume, big enough to make them realize they were on fire and small enough to not make people notice. Mikan looked a bit confused, first they were surrounding her and then they ran away as though the Joker was chasing them.

As soon as he was sure the rest of the unworthy Robins were gone, he approached her. She turned away from Tsubasa and Misaki and looked at him with a confused face. He wasn't sure if he could resist from kissing her due to the costume. He heard her say

"Can I help you?"

He smirked. She doesn't who's behind the mask. Well, actually, they were just covering his eyes but was he that unnoticable? Instead of using words, he cocked his head, implying that he wanted to talk to her outside. She smiled and nodded before following him out of the hall where it's empty and lightly illuminated. She then said

"You still haven't told me who you are." Mikan pointed out, feeling clueless of who the person might be.

His masked eyes locked with her brown orbs. He stared at each other for minutes before he decided to remove the mask. Mikan gasped at who the mysterious Robin was. She just couldn't believe it was Natsume. She didn't expect him to actually come to the party and most importantly, she didn't expect him to dress up as Robin. Her opened mouth closed and she said

"I didn't expect you to dress up as Robin."

"I didn't expect you to dress up as Starfire."

"I thought it would be nice to dress up Starfire because she reminds me of myself a bit and you're dressed up as Robin because we all know Robin likes Starfire. Are you implying that you-" she could finish her deduction, he captured her lips in an instant. She was surprised by the kiss but closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was sweet and gentle but passionate. They parted moments later due to the lack of air and rested their foreheads against each other. He then said

"Yes."

As Mikan was about to open her mouth they heard a loud crash from the hall. Natsume put the mask back on and both entered the hall to see an overweight man dressed in a Jedi suit on a table "Greetings habitants of the virtual world! I am Control Freak, the Master of the Universe!"

"Stop right there Control Freak!" a teenage boy dressed in a real Robin costume said "Titans go!" he then took out a bo-staff out of his utility belt and lauched towards the villain followed by Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven.

"Foolish Titans! You'll never be able to stop me!" with that, he jumped off the table and took out a controller and a green portal appeared. The super heroes were however oblivious to their surrounding until Beast Boy pointed out

"Hey, where are we? Why is everyone dressed up as us and other famous super heroes?"

"What are you talking about ya little grass... stain..." Cyborg mumbled.

Raven looked around "Ok... this is a bit weird."

"Why are there so many Robins?" Starfire questioned.

"Dude! There's even a guy dressed up as Wonder Woman!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Robin on the other hand was speechless. He had no idea what to say and was quite shocked. The noisy hall was filled with awkward silence until a girl screamed. The hall was filled with noise once more and the Titans were a little freaked out. They were bombard with compliments.

"OMG! It's Robin! Aaaaahhh!"

"Starfire, I love you! Kiss me!" unfortunately, the boy who said that received a death glare from Robin.

"Beast Boy! We love you!"

"Raven! Holy crap- it's Raven! Holy flippin' muffins!"

"Cyborg! You're awesome dude!"

People were practically screaming everywhere until Control Freak decided to cut in "Why isn't there anyone dressed up as me? Am I not a popular and powerful villain? I, Control Freak trapped the Teen Titans in the virtual universe known as FanFiction! There's even a guy dressed up as Mad Mod!" he whined "Whatever. I'm out of here." He then entered the portal, followed by the Titans, just a second before the portal disappeared.

Many students exchanged looks before minding their own business once more and the music became loud again. Some were still a bit confused and shocked while some simply ignored it like it didn't happen but it was definitely a Halloween to remeber. Mikan and Natsume exchanged glances and they went outside once more with their hands linked "That was weird." the brunette commented.

"Somebody's invention probably had a glitch or something." Natsume suggested and shrugged. Both locked eyes with each other once more. He ran a hand over his hair and said "Look, I'm not good with words but what I'm trying to say is that-" he was silenced with a kiss. It was better than the first one both thought. They broke the kiss moments later and Natsume cupped her cheek "Look, I know I don't deserve you and you and Luka-"

"Natsume, what made you ever think like that? Yes, you may act like a meanie sometimes but that doesn't mean I hate you. As for Luka, he told me that he's alright with us being together. He wants you to be happy, Natsume." the brunette explained.

He gave her a small smile and mouthed words he thought he would never say. She replied back by saying the same thing. It was then Mikan asked him

"You didn't happen to have anything to do with Tono's disappearance did you? He told me he wanted to dance with me at the party but he never showed up."

"No..."

She eyed him "Natsume..."

For those who are wondering where the poor Tono is, well, he's currently locked up in a janitors room. Natsume had knocked him unconcious and stuffed him inside the cramped room. He's now begging for someone to open the door. Unfortunately for him, Jinno heard his voice the next morning. Tono then thanked the teacher for getting him out of his misery. The only thing that's bothering him is why would somebody lock him in a janitors room?

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's it. This is just something I wrote while I was bored. Besides, Haloween's coming soon. Truth to be told, I couldn't find a suitable character to dress up as Cyborg so I decided to just write some random guy wearing it. And yes, Natsume dressed up as Robin. What did you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed reading the fanfic. Have a fantastic day and weekend!<strong> Inspired by a fanfic from the Teen Titans archive titled 'So, Starfire and Robin, eh?' by DrendeSalkash.<strong>_


End file.
